Changing Fate
by AngelNatari
Summary: This takes place after Kingdom of the Crystal skull. Rina is a regular ordinary girl, she attends college and happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She saves her professor from being hit by a car and now has to come with him and his family on a journey for the lost city.
1. Chapter 1

As I sit in my biology class I look out the window bored as ever. To be honest I am more of a history fan. I love anything to do with Ancient places you know like Egypt, Greece or Rome. I would love to go to any of those places one day.

"Miss Hawthorne?" My teacher calls me out of my trans and I look over at him somewhat embarrassed. "Is there something more interesting going on outside then in here?

I nod my head no and watch as he continues with his lesson. I looked at the kids in my room there were obviously two groups the preppy people who to be honest I couldn't stand. Then there were the greasers who would on occasion show up to class. Then there was me, I didn't fit into either of the group I was the outcast.

The bell rang and I picked up my stuff when a preppy girl comes by and hits my books out of my hands. "Oops looks like you dropped something Rina." she says with a laugh.

I don't pay her any attention, I just bend down and start to pick up my stuff.

"See girls, she is like Cinderella just no happily ever after in her future." the preppy girl continued as they walked out of the class.

I finished picking up my things at put my bag around my waist. I walked out the door to the long and empty hallway. Everyone had gone home except some of the teachers and a few of the greasers.

I try to ignore them as I walk past them only looking straight forward when I hear a door open I look up and there is my archeology professor Dr. Jones.

"Ms. Hawthorne? What are you doing here?" he asks as I give him an odd look.

"Class just let out like five minutes ago professor." I tell him confused.

"Right well be sure you get your report done on Cleopatra." he says as he starts to walk away rather fast.

For some reason this sparks my interest and I decide to follow him. Against my better judgment of course.

He walks faster and keeps looking around him when he reaches his car and quickly tries to get in when we both hear a scream.

I look over and see two cars driving through the grass and both headed for Dr. Jones. Without thinking I run and push him out of the way.

"thanks kid." he tells me as we stands up but then immediately take off running.

What am I running for I ask myself as I turn around and see another car pull up and take Dr. Jones away obviously it was someone he knew since he went willingly.

Great now I am on my own still running as fast as I can. I am starting to get tired and the car is getting closer and closer when I hear something pull up beside me. I look to my left and there is a greaser on a motorcycle.

"Give my your hand!" he yells at me offering me his hand.

Well either I go with him or I die. I chose life. I grab his hand as he pulls me on and we start to ride off. I look back to see the car still chasing us.

"Hold on tight girly." he tells me.

I put my arms around the strangers waist and hold on tight like he said. He speeds up the bike as the car tries to catch up. We pass tons of people as we ride through the city.

We come to a small alley where only his bike can get through. The strangers takes this opportunity and takes the alley. I turn back and see the car get stuck in between the wall.

We keep driving and driving until we arrive at a nice house and I see on the mail box it has the name "Jones" written on it.

The guy stops the bike and shuts off the engine and puts the kickstand down with my arms still around him. "You can let go now Rachel." he says.

I pull away and stretch my arms. "My name isn't Rachel." I tell him as I get off his bike and rub my thighs.

A woman comes out of the house and puts her arms around the man. "Oh Mutt thank god you are alright! You father and I just got back...  
she says as she looks at me.

"Who is this?" she asks him.

"She saved Dad, so I decided to return the favor. Don't know her name but she has a tight grip." he tells her with a laugh.

The woman folds her arms in front of me.

"Why did you save my husband?" she asks me stern.

"Listen I just saw he was about to get run over, all I did was push him out of the way." I tell her backing away.

"She did save me Marion." I hear my professor's voice as he walks out of the house.

"Well now what do we do? We didn't plan on her." the woman tells the professor.

"Well as much fun as this was I had better get going." I say as I start to walk away.

"Wait! They'll be after you now too since you helped me. They will kill you if you get the chance. Your best bet is to stay with us." Dr. Jones tells me.

"They will kill me?!" I ask scared to death.

"Anyone who is associated with me they will kill." He says.

"Come inside get some food and we will leave for the air port in about two hours." the woman says as she steps inside.

I just stand and watch as they all walk inside. I have no choice I reluctantly walk into the house.

"Oh right Introductions, Rina Hawthorne this is Marion my wife an my son Henry." he says as he sits at the table.

"Friends call me Mutt" the son says with a smile.

"Oh well nice to meet you both." I say as I still try to come to grip with has just happened.

"Have a seat." Marion offers pointing to a chair.

I sit down as she sits a sand which in front of me. "Eat, you'll need your strength." she says as she goes back to her chair.

I look down at the sand which.

"You have any family you need to call and tell that you won't be home for a while?" Dr. Jones asked.

"No, my step mother passed away last month." I managed to say.

"Well then think of us as your new family and thank you for saving me." he says as he takes a sip of his drink.

After everyone eats Marion and Dr. Jones start to pack as I sit on the front porch and look out onto the street. I keep my body still as I hear the door open and the son sit down beside me.

"Are you alright Rachel?" he asks me.

I slowly turn my head to him with an annoyed look on my face. "My name is Rina." I tell him.

"Right Rina sorry they both start with an "R"." he says as he give me a sly smile.

"Uh huh sure Henry." I say

"It's Mutt, I hate that name." he tells me.

"Well now you know how I feel when you call me Rachel. So Mutt what did I drag myself into?" I ask him.

He looks back at me with a smile. "An adventure."

"Come on the flight leaves soon. We have to get to the air port" Marion says as she walks out the door with two bags in her hands.

Dr. Jones walks out behind her locking their home and going to their car.

"Car or bike your choice Ms. Hawthorne." the professor tells me.

"I'll take my chances on the bike." I say as Mutt brings his bike forward.

I walk over to the bike and get on and wrap my arms around him once again and we follow the car to the airport.

During our ride I couldn't help but think to myself. Just a few hours ago I was in biology reading a dumb book and now I am on an adventure I had no idea was coming. I felt a smile start to form on my face.

Maybe this would be an exciting start to a new life? I held close to Mutt as we rode through traffic trying to keep up with his parents.

We finally arrive at the air port and board our plane. I look and see I am sitting in between Marion and Mutt. Yeah this wont be weird I tell myself as I sit down.

I have never flown a day in my life before and now here I am putting on a seatbelt in a plane. Well got to try it sooner or later. I try to prepare myself for the take off not knowing what to expect. As the plane starts to lift I feel my hand grab Mutt's as I close my eyes.

After a minute as the plane becomes stable I look over and see that Mutt doesn't seem to mind my hand holding his. He then looks over at me. "Afraid of flying?" he asks.

"Wouldn't know, I've never flown before." I tell him nervously.

"Just wait for the landing." he says with a smile.

I keep still wondering if he even noticed I was still holding his hand. I then pull away and he looks back at me.

"It's ok, your first time, I get it." he says.

That is when I started to see the greaser in a different light. Why was he being so nice to me?

Mutt's Pov

I watched out the window as I could still feel the warmth from her hand. I tried to ignore it I mean come on its just some girl nothing special.

The hours started to pass, the flight to England seemed to take forever. I turned to look at Rina and saw her sleeping. her head kept moving left to right before it eventually landed on my shoulder. I looked down at her about to pusher head away when I caught a glimpse from my mother telling me not to.

I turned my head away and tried to sleep. I couldn't though I kept turning my head to meet with her hair. it smelled nice though. something kind of fruity smelling. At least she wasn't drooling on me.

She started to move I guess trying to make herself comfortable as she put her arm on my chest. I looked over to my mother and gave her a "Come on" look all she did was smile at me.

This was really weird to me, I never let a woman touch me usually and now there is one laying on me. I was angry at first but after a while I knew there was nothing I could do about it without getting my butt chewed about it in the end.

I finally fell asleep not sure when but then all the sudden there was turbulence, Rina opened her eyes and looked at me embarrassed and worried.

"Don't worry, its just turbulence." I tell her as she lifts her head from me and looks around.

"You could have pushed me off of your, but thanks for letting me sleep." she tells me with a small smile.

"it's fine, you needed your sleep, didn't really bother me." I lied as she sat up in her seat.

"well I guess It shouldn't be much longer. I'll stick to my side now." she says looking away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in London to take refuge at a home of one of Dr. Jones friends.

I walked out of the cab and took one step as a cab came by about to splash me with water and only my feet get wet. I turn around and see Mutt behind with a very cold expression on his face.

"Come on let's get inside, I have to change now." he says walking ahead of me.

"Thank you" I manage to mumble out.

I walk inside behind Mutt.

"Sorry there but we only have two guest bedroom." the man says in a British accent.

"That's fine Marion and I can sleep in one. Rina and Mutt in the other of course Mutt will sleep on the floor wont you junior?" Dr. Jones asked his son.

"It's Mutt and yeah I will." he says. "Where is that room? I need to change."

"Oh right second floor third door on your right." the kind old man says.

Mutt walks up stairs but leaves his bag behind. I watch as the professor and his wife go with the older man into another room. If I don't give the bag to him all he will do is complain. I pick the bag up and go upstairs to the room. I knock but don't hear an answer so I just open the door.

I drop the bag as I see Mutt in nothing but a towel combing his hair.

"I am so sorry" I yell out as I turn around.

"What? I'm not completely naked. Oh you brought my bag up. Thanks." he says as he picks up the bag.

"Well since you have that I am going to go to just lay down on the bed." I tell him.

"Ok, could you throw me a pillow on the floor?" he asks me.

"Yeah sure" I say as I walk into the room. I take a pillow off the bed and throw it on the floor.

I lay down on the bed and drift off to sleep. I start to get really cold at night though and start to shiver until I feel something warm beside me, I then relax and stay asleep.

The next morning I wake up to sunlight in my eyes. I lift my head up and am surprised to see my head was rest on Mutt's naked chest. I look down and see I am still dressed. That was one relief but what was he doing here?

"Calm down girly." he says. "You kept shivering and it kept waking me up. I just came and warmed you up so we both could sleep."

"Oh well your the first boy I have ever laid with. in any sense of that word." I tell him as I sit up in the bed and quickly get out of it as I here people coming up stairs.

"Knock, knock" Marion says as she opens the door and sees Mutt with no shirt on in my bed.

"Maybe you are a little too much like your father?" she questions.

"Mom, I didn't sleep with her. She was cold so I slept next to her so we could both sleep." Mutt tells his mom.

"Alright you two come on. We are going to do some research in the library. Can you handle that?" she asks Mutt.

"Yeah Mom I got it." he says getting out of the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"You alright Rina?" she asks me.

"Yea, I'm just fine." I tell her as she walks out of the room.

Mutt stands up and grabs his shirt and puts it on.

"Come on girly, lets go to the library." he says opening the door.

I walk out and he follows behind me.

We arrive at the library and split up. Mutt and I in the archives with the professor and his wife combing through books.

We walk down to the archives together.

"So all this is about the lost city of Atlantis?" I ask Mutt.

"Apparently so, my parents love stuff like this. You kinda seem like a nerd you know." he tells me.

"Well thanks you are so nice." I tell him sarcastically.

"Don't take it the wrong way but I mean come on how are you and you haven't even been with a guy?" he asks me.

"So what? I am waiting until I am married." I tell him as I look through the note cards.

"What about kissed? You had to have already gotten your first kiss?" he asks.

I keep still and look at the cards.

"Really? Wow never been kissed." he says with a laugh.

"What is so funny about that? I mean it's not like its a big deal." I tell him.

"Well I guess not for you but for some girls it is." he tells me.

"Really? what is so important about a kiss?" I ask him as I stand up and we come face to face.

"What do you mean? it's an awesome feeling." he says with a laugh.

"All it is, well its two mouths meeting together and usually people embrace." I tell him as I notice he is looking down at my lips. "Don't even think about it you-" I start as he stops me.

He grabs me and pulls my body up against his. He leans in and kisses me. I start to feel his warm kiss going through my body. I kiss him back to his surprise. I feel him brush my hair aside and deepen our kiss as he does something odd with his tongue that shocks me and makes me open my eyes to see him smiling.

We both pull away from the kiss and look at each other.

"What was the thing you did with your tongue?" I ask him.

"That's called a French kiss, usually doesn't happen with most peoples first kiss but I wanted you to remember ours." he says with a cocky smile. "You like it?"

"Do it again" I tell him as I grab his head and kiss him. He willingly holds me and kisses me again.

"Well like father like Son." we hear a male voice behind us as our lips separate.

We both look over and see the professor.

"Professor I'm sorry we just." I start.

"Please call me Indiana, I understand you two are you and feelings tend to turn into actions." Indiana says.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you gramps." Mutt tells Indy.

"Anyway you two find anything besides each other's mouths?" he asks.

"Only a small reference book, the location changes from year to year." I tell him bringing him the note card.

"Good well keep looking." Indy says as he takes the card and walks away.

"Well that was interesting. I take it you like being kissed then?" he asks me.

"Do they improve over time?" I ask him teasing.

"What needs to improve?" he asks curious as I go back to the card catalog.

"Why worry about my opinion? I'm just a nerd remember?" I ask him.

"It matters will you just tell me?" he asks making a sad face.

"Well for starts could you be a little gentler?" I ask.

"Gentle right. Yeah I can do that." he says with a smile. "Next time it will be gentle."

"Wait, what makes you think there will be a next time? I mean the kisses were good but like you said how could someone like you be with someone like me?" I tell him.

"I never said it like that. I just called you a nerd that's all." he tells me with a wicked smile.

"Still words hurt, come on we better keep looking." I tell him as we start to look again.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as we are about to leave the archives Mutt puts his arm in front of me to stop me from moving any further. I look over at him and see him watching our surroundings. I keep still and also try to look around.

"Run, get up those steps as fast as you can." he whispers to me and I turn my head to him.

"Well what about you? I can't just leave you down here." I tell him as he puts his back against my front.

"What is it about you girls after one kiss you think that you know everything?" he asks as we slowly start backing up to the stairs.

"Excuse me, I was just as smart before you kissed me if you remember correctly." I tell him as the figures start to move forward.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" he yells.

I turn around and start up the stairs. You don't have to tell me twice especially when my life may be in danger. I get up the stairs only to get hit to the side by someone. I look up and see a man smiling at me. Oh great the one time I am alone and I get a big monster to deal with. I try to run be he gets in front of me blocking my way.

"Hello there girly" the man says with a evil grin on his face.

I do the only thing that comes to my mind. I put my foot on the table in front of me and kick it into his legs causing him to try and dodge it but ends up falling to the ground. I look over to the archives door and see Mutt isn't up yet. I walk over to the man I just sent the table flying at. He just stares at me with his leg under the table. It must be broken or something.

"May as well knock you out." I tell him picking up and chair and knocking it over it head. I bend down and grab the gun from his belt.

Wonder why he didn't use this on me? I don't have time to think like that though. I go to the archives door and look down. I see Mutt held against the floor by a man while another one is knocked out in the corner.

Mutt's POV

The man came out of nowhere and there is no one here to help me now. I try to get him off of me but no matter what I do this guy is stronger.

"Give us the map!" The man demands of me.

"Listen pal I don't have a map and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you!" I yell at him.

The man takes his dagger and lifts it up about to plunge it into me. I close my eyes in fear when I hear a gun shot. Wait a gun? I didn't see him with a gun. It must have been the first one who knocked me out. I feel the mans weight slowly lift off me. I open my eyes and see the man has been shot. I look over and see Rina holding the gun and in shock. I quickly scramble to my feet and go to her.

"Rina are you alright?" I ask her as I take the gun from her. "I take it that was the first time you ever shot someone."

She doesn't say anything she just looks at me confused and scared. I put her arm around my neck and go up stairs to see a man under a table with part of a chair around his head. Wow she did that? That must be how she got the gun too. I guess she can take care of herself to an extent but I shouldn't have left her alone. Now she won't even talk.

I run back into the main library and see my mom sitting at a table still reading casually. I bring Rina over to her as my mom looks up in shock.

"What happened to her Mutt? What did you do?" she questions me as I sit Rina in a chair next to her.

"I didn't do anything. There were three men and she took down two of them herself. She shot one and ever since then she has been like this. I think she is in shock." I tell her as I kneel before Rina.

"I never shot anyone before but he was going to kill you and before I knew it I pulled the trigger. I didn't even have time to think about it." Rina says as she looks at me.

"It's called instinct, if you can sense the trouble and you can stop your body will act even without your minds permission." Indy says as he walks up. "We'd better get out of here though if there were three after you two I can only imagine how many are here."

We all walk out of the library together and grab a taxi to go back to my dad's friends house.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Indy asks.

"Yeah some kind of map but we didn't have that so he was just going to kill me." I tell him as we all get into the cab.

Dad sits up front, Mom, myself and Rina sit in the back. I can tell she is still clearly shook up. I put my hand over hers trying to comfort her. She looks at me and manages a small smile on her face.

"It's alright your safe now. I won't let them hurt you." I tell her.

"Apparently I won't let them hurt you either." she says as she takes ahold of my hand and squeezes it.

"Indy we have to get out of this city, where are we going to go though?" Mom asks him.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Indy says in a low calm tone.

Rina's POV

I try to keep calm but I can't believe that I actually took someone's life. Well I don't know to be honest if it killed him. It might have just injured him but still I shot someone. I remember I took one of the books from the library and pull it out of my pocket. It was a rather small book but I know that this book had the last ordinance inside it's pages.

"Here, I forgot I had this with me." I tell Indy as I hand the book over to him.

He takes it and starts to flip through the pages.

"This is as close to a map as we are going to get. Now all we need to do is make a plan then go from there." he says as he puts the book in is jacket pocket.

_**Sorry I know this one is probably pretty short and I know I haven't updated this story as much as I have my other ones. I am doing my best though. Any questions or comments please let me know!**_


End file.
